


flesh

by duckcrisis



Category: CHIO, Flesh - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckcrisis/pseuds/duckcrisis





	flesh

★【梗】

 

By:CHIO

 

一个骨科。

兄弟两人同父异母，哥哥的母亲早死所以父亲又娶了一位，弟弟和哥哥相差两岁，并且哥哥特别照顾弟弟，也十分听弟弟的话。

直到有天哥哥和别人一同出行，意外撞到了弟弟导致弟弟摔下楼梯或者不是特别严重的车祸，使弟弟摔破头静养了很长一段时间，为此哥哥非常内疚。

隔了一段时间哥哥被弟弟叫到爸爸的书房。此时爸爸出差并不在家。哥哥有些疑惑的看着弟弟坐在爸爸的位置上，翘着二郎腿面对他。

“哥，坐吧”弟弟翻着手中的资料，看到哥哥往沙发方向的地方走去，把资料合上丢回桌子。

“不是沙发，是这。”弟弟恶劣的指了指自己胯下的位置“让你坐地板，地板！”

哥哥碍于对让弟弟受伤的内疚，乖乖跪坐到弟弟胯下。

“哥，你觉得我这伤你有什么补偿吗？”

弟弟伸手把哥哥的刘海推到脑后，手按在哥哥头上，力气施压往下按使哥哥没有办法用力挣扎。

“我……不知道该怎么补偿……你想要我怎么做……”

弟弟抬起一个巴掌，哥哥一闭眼想扭头，想着弟弟一巴掌就要打到自己脸上，然而他想错了，弟弟的手动作一变，直接把他的脸按进自己胯部的两腿之间。

“我想哥哥……跟我做h的事情。”

哥哥有些恼怒，但是他没挣脱开弟弟的力气，弟弟的力气全部施压，把他死死压着，弟弟荷尔蒙的气味直接钻进他的鼻腔，他只能就这么呼吸着。

他，选择顺从。

他的身体被弟弟无尽的蹂躏，被无情的占有，他觉得害怕，他不知道为什么自己不会逃走，不知道为什么自己不反抗会如此顺从。

他知道弟弟特别喜欢看到他被糟蹋的哭出来，他知道弟弟特别喜欢每次要他去帮他口的时候因为窒息而亲吻扭曲的表情，他知道弟弟喜欢他因为羞耻而害羞的反应……

“不知道什么时候起手机里面多了好多哥哥色色的照片呢，现在又要多很多了”

他总在意识模糊的时候听到弟弟这么说，然后隐约中看到弟弟拿着手机在对他拍照，他不知道为什么自己会更加卖力，甚至会用手帮忙更加大张自己的双腿，他觉得这是一种本能，一种身体的本能，他的身体已经彻底沉醉于其中。

然而过了一段时间，弟弟坐在沙发上，哥哥躺在他腿上，背被顶了起来好像把胸口完全暴露在弟弟面前，弟弟一手玩着手机，一手玩弄着哥哥的乳尖。

“弟弟……爸爸要回来了……”

弟弟还在玩手机，可是另一只手却滑到了哥哥硬挺着滴落着前列腺液的性 器上把玩着，哥哥挣扎了一下想要反抗，门口突然响起了门上密码锁解开的声音，哥哥推开弟弟跑上了楼，弟弟紧跟着想去拉哥哥，没拉到却也跟

门口进来了一个人，一个他们都认识的朋友，哥哥恼羞的回了房间。

然而对方径直走到沙发坐下，伸出手，却碰到了弟弟遗落的手机。

手机没有锁屏，手机相册还开着，但是男人好像看了一眼便关上手机，也往楼.上走去，他认出了是弟弟的的手机，他看到弟弟靠在楼梯口看着他，有些好笑

“这么快就吃掉了?什么时候的事?”男人递过手机,表情有些微妙。

“不关你事。”弟弟结果手机,被打扰到了兴趣现在异常不满。“没事快滚， 我好事才做了一半”弟弟下着逐客令，男人耸耸肩，只得离开。

“你这变态你哥知道.....这小兔子乖乖哟~”男人边走边说

“我知道，所以我在不停迎合他的一切”哥哥的声音从后面响起。

弟弟错愕，看到哥哥舔了一下自己的嘴唇“走吧，回客厅去做还没做完的事情”

哥哥脱掉衣服，张开大腿，脸上露出发情的神态。

 


End file.
